Garments can be made using many different fabric types and can come in a variety of styles. Fabrics used in garments often have a so-called right side and a so-called wrong side, the right side indicating the side of the fabric normally shown on the outside of the garment when worn and the wrong side indicating the side normally hidden from view.
When making a garment, the fabric can be laid out and pattern pieces can be cut from the fabric. Multiple pattern pieces of various sizes and shapes can be created from the fabric, usually by cutting the fabric along a predetermined path. The pattern pieces are used to create the shape of the garment by attaching the pattern pieces together at predefined locations. A variety of attachment mechanisms can be used, including numerous stitching techniques, as is known in the art.
As mentioned above, garments are usually created with the right side of the fabric displayed on the outside of the garment. Fasteners are used on the garment to facilitate wearing and are oriented to encourage wear of the garment wherein the right side of the fabric is shown on the outside of the garment. Some fasteners useful in wearing garments include buttons, zippers, and belt carriers. Any given garment can be made having a combination of various fasteners.
Some garments can also be made having a number of functional elements such as pockets and belt carriers. Pockets can be made having a number of different configurations, such as a panel pocket, pocket bag, and coin pocket. The pockets can be attached by sewing and/or or can be riveted. Likewise, belt carriers can be sewn, stitched or otherwise attached to add to the functionality or appearance of the garment.
When a garment is turned inside-out it can become difficult to continue full use of the garment. For example, in some garments fasteners are meant to be used when a person wears the garment conventionally and are not intended to be functional when the garment is worn inside-out. Likewise, features such as pockets or belt carriers can be difficult or impossible to fully use when the garment is worn inside out. Because of this, it can sometimes be difficult to properly wear a garment inside-out.
In view of this background, the need remains for garments intended to be worn with an inside out appearance. The present invention is addressed to these needs.